


Order Up

by YepYepYeap



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Still Have Powers, Aun tienen poderes, Charles es un encanto, Erik es un conquistador, Llamadas telefónicas, M/M, Universo Alterno, pizza place, pizzeria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Charles tiene el terrible hábito de hacer múltiples tareas, y probablemente por eso le dice distraídamente al repartidor de pizzas que lo quiere cuando cuelga.Entonces el repartidor lo dice de vuelta. Y Charles está bastante prendado a partir de allí.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Order Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745690) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



El problema es que, Charles usualmente responde y realiza llamadas mientras esta distraído. Siempre está haciendo varias tareas, garabateando recordatorios y actualizando su calendario mientras intenta organizar las notas de sus clases y calificar trabajos al mismo tiempo. Por eso, cada vez que pone su teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, no se puede considerar responsable de la mitad de las cosas que salen de su boca.

“Pepperoni,” dice mientras corrige una de las ecuaciones de Hank. “También, salchicha. Sin pimiento, con aceitunas, y corteza gruesa por favor.”

El hombre al otro lado menciona el total, el cual Charles apenas escucha. Demasiado ocupado calificando incluso para dejar su oficina en este momento, por lo que realmente no puede preocuparse menos por el precio. La llamada telefónica termina, y a medida que Charles califica otra de las ecuaciones de Hank –enserio, el trabajo de Hank se ha vuelto un poco descuidado desde que esta con Raven- él dice, “Gracias. Adiós. Te quiero.”

“Yo también te quiero”.

Entonces ambos se detienen. Charles literalmente puede oír la fuerte inhalación de aire al otro lado, un jadeo que refleja su propia sorpresa.

“Emm…” dice torpemente. Todo en lo que está trabajando se detiene. Las docenas de pensamientos que corren a través de su mente en todo momento – arregla esto, trabaja en esto, termina esto- se vuelve completamente silencioso.

Después de un largo minuto, el hombre en la línea dice muy tranquilamente, "No esperes un descuento solo porque acabamos de confesarnos nuestro amor eterno el uno al otro."

"Oh," Charles dice, sumamente avergonzado, "por supuesto que no. Aunque eso es bastante bajo de tu parte. Cobrarle a tu pareja el precio completo." Otra inhalación aguda desde el otro lado. Maldita sea su propensión a decir cosas antes de que las piense. Charles se retracta rápidamente. "No es que yo sea tu _pareja_. Lo siento, eso fue un error. Nunca te diría que te quiero. Espera, eso no es lo que quise decir -¡No es que no seas agradable, por supuesto! Estoy seguro de que tu madre te quiere mucho, y probablemente tienes amigos maravillosos que te adoran. Y _me_ agradas, no dije que no, naturalmente, has sido muy educado y-y me voy a callar ahora. Adiós."

Golpea el recibidor hacia abajo en la base y toma un momento para sentirse estúpidamente aliviado de que nadie está en su oficina en este momento para presenciar el furioso rubor que está asfixiando su rostro. Bien, Charles. En serio. Es por eso que hacer múltiples tareas va a arruinarlo algún día.

Bueno, esta es solo una historia embarazosa más para contarle a Raven más tarde cuando aparezca para arrastrarlo lejos de su trabajo a cenar. Saca el incidente de su mente.

Media hora después, el repartidor llama a su puerta y entrega su pizza. Charles le paga rápidamente y lleva la caja a su escritorio, despejando un área y sacando servilletas. Veinte minutos para comer, piensa para sí mismo. Entonces tiene que empezar con las solicitudes de concesión que ha estado descuidando.

Abre la caja y se sorprende al ver una nota escrita en el interior de la tapa superior.

‘Oye, esto es un poco cursi’, se lee en una escritura apresurada y torcida, ‘pero eres una rebanada suprema. Con amor, el tipo al que le confesaste tu amor eterno. P.D: Suenas adorable cuando estás nervioso. '

Charles se sonroja con fuerza. Su corazón golpea un poco des-igualmente en su pecho mientras lee la nota por segunda vez. Tiene debilidad por los malos juegos de palabras, y una debilidad aún mayor por la atención. No es que siempre esté determinado a estar en el radar de todos y mantenerse en el centro de atención, pero es agradable ser notado de vez en cuando. Ser mayormente ignorado en su infancia le ha enseñado eso.

Revisa la caja a fondo y no encuentra ninguna firma, ningún nombre que pueda indicarle la dirección correcta de vuelta al hombre en el teléfono. Sólo un poco decepcionado, decide guardar la caja para mostrarle a Raven más tarde y vuelve su atención en la pizza.

*********

La semana siguiente, llama a la pizzería de nuevo, habiendo olvidado el episodio de la última vez de la épica metida balbuceante de pata. Esta vez, se inclina para escribir un correo electrónico a su asistente cuando "Gracias. Adiós. Te quiero", se le escapa de la boca de nuevo, y casi deja caer el teléfono desde donde está acunado contra su hombro.

Se congela por la incredulidad. ¿En serio…? ¿ _Otra_ _vez_?

Alguien grita en el otro extremo. Es una voz diferente de la última vez, más joven y más alto. "¡Te quiero, también, hombre!" Hay una pausa antes de que diga, "Espera. ¿Acento británico? Tú eres el tipo. Tú eres _el tipo_." Su voz se hace distante, como si hubiera alejado el teléfono de su boca. "¡Hey, Erik, tengo a tu Enamorado de la semana pasada al teléfono! ¡Dice que me quiere!"

Charles está bastante seguro de que sus mejillas están pintadas de escarlata en este punto. "Erm, lo siento mucho por eso, no quise decir-"

"¡No, está bien! ¡Erik, trae tu trasero aquí!"

¿Erik? Oh no. Charles no quiere que nadie más sea testigo de su vergüenza. Ya ha dado toda su información y está de acuerdo con el total, por lo que termina la llamada antes de que el empleado en el otro extremo pueda decir nada más. Entierra su rostro en sus manos y trata de no sentirse horriblemente mortificado _. ¡Dos veces!_ Esto es lo que pasa por tratar de hacer cuatro cosas a la vez.

La caja de pizza, cuando llega, tiene otra nota. Charles toma una respiración profunda antes de leerla, su corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho.

_¡Oye, chico británico! Te escribo este mensaje mientras Erik está atrás. Me mataría si me viera haciendo esto. De cualquier manera, tu voz es sexy. ¿Me llamas? '_

La letra esta vez es diferente, un poco menos ordenada. Hay un número garabateado debajo de las palabras, un poco manchado como si el escritor hubiera cerrado la caja de golpe inmediatamente después de garabatearlo. Charles lo mira, medio divertido, medio incrédulo. El chico del otro lado del teléfono sonaba como un niño. Charles no es del tipo que persigue adolescentes.

Aunque el primer hombre… Erik. Su voz había sido profunda y madura y había sido lanzada con un acento que Charles no había sido capaz de identificar fácilmente. Ahora _esa_ había sido una voz sexy.

Suspira ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué tan bajo ha caído, fantaseando con la voz de un repartidor de pizzas? El tipo probablemente tiene cuarenta años y está calvo. Dios, Charles tiene que salir más.

Aun así, no puede evitar desear que Erik hubiera escrito el mensaje de hoy, y que fuera el número de Erik en su caja.

*********

La próxima vez que llama, Erik contesta.

Charles deja que esa voz suene en su cabeza durante un largo momento, medio tentado de colgar el teléfono de nuevo por pura vergüenza. Pero el sentido comun saca lo mejor de él. Erik probablemente no lo recordará. Es una pizzería, tiene que haber docenas de llamadas entrando y saliendo todos los días. ¿Qué es una llamada entre mil?

"Pizzas Frost, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" dice Erik de nuevo, su voz tomando un deje impaciente.

Charles salta. "¡Oh! Uh… hola. Me gustaría pedir una pizza. Una pequeña, con pepperoni, salchicha-"

"-sin pimientos, con aceitunas, y una corteza gruesa," Erik termina rápidamente. "Lo tengo."

Charles boquea en el teléfono. "Cómo es que…"

"Charles. Es Charles, ¿verdad?"

Oh Dios, Erik sabe su nombre. ¿Cómo _sabe_ Erik su nombre? Entonces recuerda que tuvo que dar su nombre para las órdenes anteriores y se siente espectacular mente estúpido. Tanto como para tener tres doctorados.

Pero espera, eso significa que Erik lo recuerda. ¿Erik lo _recuerda_? "¿Te _acuerdas_ de mí?"

"Eres el único tipo que siempre llama que tiene un acento británico," Erik responde, un poco de diversión arrastrándose en su tono. "Un poco difícil de ignorar."

Oh, por supuesto. La maldición de un londinense viviendo en Nueva York. Charles aclara su garganta y dice, "Realmente siento lo de la última vez."

"¿La última vez? Sí, pensé que era el único."

"¿Qué?"

"La última vez, dijiste que amabas a Sean. Realmente no apruebo la infidelidad, ya sabes. Incluso la infidelidad emocional."

"¿Sean?" Charles repite desconcertado. "¿Qué?"

"La última vez que llamaste", dice Erik lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, "hablaste con Sean. ¿El chico con la voz quebrada?"

"¡Oh! Correcto." Se le ocurre de repente que está siendo objeto de burla. "¡Oh! ¡Infidelidad emocional!"

"Sí. No soy un fan de ello."

Charles se ríe. "Sí. Lo lamento."

"Siempre y cuando no vuelva a suceder", dice Erik con facilidad. "Tu total va a ser de $ 12.60. Debe estar allí en media hora."

"Muy bien. Muchas gracias."

Ambos se detienen. Después de un puñado de segundos, Erik pregunta, "¿Qué? ¿No hay adiós?"

Charles se sonroja. Dios, se ha sonrojado más en las últimas tres semanas que en años. "Gracias. Adiós."

Sin embargo, Erik espera expectante. A medida que el silencio se extiende, Charles se da cuenta de que Erik está en realidad esperando que él lo diga. Escupe, "Te quiero."

"Ahí está. Sólo quería escucharlo para poder reclamar tu amor de Sean."

"Hah", dice Charles, un poco confundido en cuanto a lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, su pulso está ciertamente acelerado. No ha coqueteado con nadie así en mucho tiempo. Es diferente sin su telepatía para ayudar. Más difícil e infinitamente más emocionante

“Adios entonces ,” dice Erik.

“¡Espera! ¿No—no hay respuesta?”

Erik ríe. El sonido provoca un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Charles. "Tendrás que trabajar por ello", dice mientras cuelga.

Esta vez la caja de pizza no tiene un mensaje, pero a Charles no le importa. _Tendrás que trabajar por ello_ , dijo Erik. Eso implica una próxima vez. La perspectiva hace que Charles sonría de emoción.

*********

Charles se asegura de llamar exactamente a la misma hora el próximo miércoles. No puede concentrarse en escribir notas de conferencia cuando sus ojos se mueven hacia el reloj cada pocos segundos, esperando como la aguja del minuto se arrastra hacia el 3, luego el 4, y luego… _allí_! A las 12:25 exactamente, arranca la bocina del teléfono de la base y marca el número de la pizzería, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas tan rápidamente que se confunde y tiene que colgar y empezar de nuevo. Una vez que la línea está sonando, se inclina hacia atrás en su enorme silla de oficina y estira nerviosamente el cable del teléfono mientras espera.

"Pizzas Frost."

No es Erik. El estómago de Charles se hunde, a pesar de que sabia que encontrar a Erik de nuevo había sido una posibilidad remota. Debe haber media docena de empleados allí, y cualquiera de ellos podría estar contestando el teléfono. Además, Charles no tenia un plan para después de tener a Erik en la línea. Probablemente es mejor que pida su pizza y cuelgue como de costumbre.

"Hola, me gustaría pedir una pequeña pizza para la entrega a-"

" _¡Erik_!" grita el empleado. "¡Tu enamorado!"

El corazón de Charles salta algunos latidos. Su mano aprieta tan fuerte alrededor del puente del teléfono que está medio asustado de que el plástico se agriete. Oye la voz apagada de Erik diciendo, "Dámelo, Alex." Un momento después, Erik dice, "¿Hola?"

"¡Hola! Hola. Soy yo. Charles."

"Sí, lo supe por 'Enamorado'. '"

Charles dice con indignación. "¿Es así como me llaman? ¿Podría pedir un apodo más digno?"

"Depende. ¿Qué tenías en mente?"

"No lo sé. Sólo algo que no suene como si fuera un adolescente loco de amor."

"¿Lo eres?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un adolescente."

Charles parpadea. "No. ¿ _Sueno_ como un adolescente?"

"No. Sólo estoy comprobando. ¿Será lo de siempre?"

Erik sabe que tiene un _lo de siempre_. Charles no puede evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. "Sí, por favor."

"Muy bien. Tu total es de $ 12.60. Debe estar allí en treinta minutos."

"Excelente."

Una pausa incómoda desciende a través de la línea. Reacio a dejar que la conversación muera todavía, Charles busca a su alrededor algo que añadir. Sus ojos se posan sobre las tapas de la caja de pizza colocadas limpiamente al lado de su oficina junto al sofá. "Oh. La última vez Sean me escribió un mensaje pidiéndome-"

"—¿que lo llamaras?" Erik dice. "Sí, me lo dijo. No te preocupes. El chico está pasando por una fase en la que asume que cada hombre con el que habla es gay y está disponible..."

Erik se queda atrás al final, su voz ligeramente esperanzada. Charles se sienta erguido en su silla y golpea el pánico automático que lo asalta cuando esta a punto decir algo malo. Malditos teléfonos, él piensa de forma salvaje. Es mucho mejor siendo encantador y sociable cara a cara. "Lo soy", dice, esperando que no suene tan sin aliento como se siente.

"… Oh." La esperanza en la voz de Erik es tangible ahora. "¿Cuál?"

"Ambas."

"Oh. de acuerdo."

"De acuerdo." Charles lucha contra el impulso de preguntar si Erik se encuentra de la misma forma. Quiere que Erik ofrezca esa información él mismo, para dejar absolutamente claro que está interesado, que esto podría progresar más allá de una llamada telefónica semanal y un poco de coqueteo.

Pero Erik sólo dice: "¿Vuelves a llamar la semana que viene?"

Charles se traga su decepción. "Sí. Misma hora."

"Bien. Estoy deseando que llegue."

"Sí. Yo también."

Erik cuelga primero, dejando a Charles mirando el teléfono en su mano. Luego suspira y pone el teléfono de nuevo en su escritorio. Probablemente es mejor si no se hace ilusiones. Erik podría ser horrible. Podría no ser del tipo de Charles. Él podría ser un _mutanfobico_ , por lo que Charles sabe. Se niega a dejarse enganchar en este tipo. Lo disfrutara cada semana a la vez.

Una semana. Mira el calendario y gruñe. ¿Por qué un miércoles tiene que ser siete días después del siguiente?

*********

Una chica atiende la próxima vez que llama. "Hola, Pizzas Frost", dice, su tono cortante. "Habla Angel. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Angel. Hola." Él duda, luego decide hacerlo. "¿Está Erik?"

"No, está en la oficina. ¿Puedo tomar un mensaje?"

"No. En realidad, sí. Es Charles. ¿Charles Xavier?"

"¡ _Oh_!" Su voz se vuelve cálida instantáneamente al reconocerlo. "¡Chico enamorado -Profesor X!"

"¿Qué?"

"Erik nos dijo que pensáramos en un nuevo apodo para ti. Ya que eres profesor, pensamos que Profesor X funcionaría."

Sí. Todos saben dónde está en virtud de la dirección de su pedido. Probablemente tienen más información personal en este momento que su madre incluso ; Sharon Xavier no está inclinada a mantenerse al día con el hijo que renuncio convertirse en CEO de Xavier Corp. a favor de seguir el dar cátedra en una universidad.

"Profesor X", dice lentamente. No está seguro si le queda bien. "Es mejor que Enamorado al menos."

"Entonces, ¿eres viejo?" pregunta Angel.

Charles frunce el ceño. "¿Perdón?"

"No suenas muy viejo, pero eres un profesor. Te imagino como mi abuelo vistiendo lana."

"Bueno-" Charles toma su chaqueta. Es su favorita, incluso si Raven ha amenazado con quemarla en varias ocasiones. "Estoy usando lana, pero no soy lo suficientemente mayor para ser el abuelo de nadie. Sólo tengo veintiocho años."

Angel silba . "Wow. Genio, ¿eh? Erik estará feliz de escuchar eso. La parte no-vieja más que la parte del genio. Aunque la parte del genio es buena, también."

Él no puede evitar sentarse un poco más recto ante sus palabras. "Erik es… um, es…" ¿Cómo podría poner esto delicadamente?

"Treinta años, caliente como el infierno, y soltero", Angel dice sin perder el ritmo. "Está trabajando medio tiempo aquí porque tiene otros trabajos. No hay ex locos que yo sepa. No es alérgico a nada, él limpia después de hacer algo, y es un tipo bastante genial una vez que superas su sonrisa."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo su sonrisa?"

"Imagínate ese gran tiburon blanco en la Semana del Tiburón y ponle cabello. Créeme, se necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse." Antes de que Charles pueda decir una palabra, Angel continúa, de vuelta a los negocios. "Bien, puedo conseguir la primicia sobre sus finanzas. Sin embargo, los antecedentes penales pueden llevar algún tiempo. Ya estamos bastante seguros de que eres su tipo-"

Los ojos de Charles se abren desmesuradamente. "Espera, espera, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Él habla de ti. Mucho. Bueno, mucho según los estándares de Erik. Apenas dice tres frases a nadie en todo el día, y al hablar de ti toma dos."

Erik _habla_ de él. Erik tiene treinta años, es caliente como el infierno, y soltero. Charles siente una emoción abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies.

"De todos modos, te estamos animando", continúa Angel. "Erik es probablemente el tipo más antisocial que hemos conocido. No es un mal tipo, pero no sale mucho. Sería bueno para él tener a alguien que lo distraiga de quejarse de nosotros."

"Ah… ¿de acuerdo?"

"Le diré que llamaste. ¿Algo más? ¿Quieres una pizza?"

"Sí, por favor." Charles le da su orden habitual. Cuando termina, vacila un momento antes de añadir, "No quiero ser intrusivo, pero si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cuándo trabaja Erik?"

"Lunes, Miércoles y Sábados de once a cuatro de la tarde," responde Ángel instantáneamente. Charles tiene la sensación de que ella estaba esperando a que él pregunte. "Él por lo general esta alrededor del teléfono durante sus turnos. Es probable que lo encuentres."

"Muy bien. Muchas gracias."

"No hay problema, _Prof_." Él puede oír su sonrisa. "La pizza estará allí antes de una."

**********

Intenta esperar hasta el próximo miércoles para llamar, pero nunca ha sido particularmente paciente. Así que el lunes al mediodía, marca Pizzas Frost y mastica al final de su pluma mientras suena la línea.

"Hola, Pizzas Frost."

Deja salir un aliento agudo. "Erik. Hola. Habla Charles."

"¡Charles! No esperaba—tu siempre llamas los miércoles."

Charles sonríe. Desearía que Erik pudiera verlo; Charles ha sido informado confiable mente de que tiene una sonrisa con un encanto asesino. "Decidí cambiarlo. Espero que no te importe."

"No, no me importa."

"¿No te estoy distrayendo del trabajo?" Charles presiona.

"El negocio está lento ahora. Y si estás pidiendo algo, es trabajo."

"Oh. Correcto. Entonces voy a tener una pizza de pepperoni pequeña. Escuché… Bueno, hablé con Angel el otro día."

"Ella me dijo." Erik se detiene. "Ella puede ser un poco… demasiado entusiasta a veces. Así que si ella dijo algo, es mejor no tomarlo literal. ¿Extras?."

"Oh. Muy bien." El corazón de Charles se hunde un poco. ¿Es esta la manera de Erik de decirle que no está interesado después de todo? "Quiero salchichas, sin pimientos, y aceitunas."

"Pensé que dijiste que decidiste cambiarlo", dijo Erik burlona mente.

"Bien", olfatea Charles. "Dame cebollas y queso extra. Y palitos de pan."

"Lo tengo. Tu total es de $ 18.28. Estará allí en media hora. Sabes como funciona."

"Lo se." Charles ha pedido más pizzas en las últimas semanas que en todo el año. Estaría preocupado por su figura si no estuviera dejando la mayor parte de la pizza en el salón de su departamento para que Hank y los otros miembros del departamento la devoren.

Después de un momento, Erik conversacional mente dice, "Así que eres profesor."

Una pequeña charla. Charles respira hondo. Puede hacer esto. "Sí, lo soy. Enseño en Columbia en el Departamento de Genética."

"Genética." Erik suena abrupta mente cauteloso. "¿Estás interesado en eso? ¿Evolución?"

"Entre otras cosas," Charles está de acuerdo. Espera estar confundiendo la cautela en el tono de Erik. Después de pasar las últimas semanas fantaseando con Erik (sí, admitirá que esa voz baja ha aparecido en más de uno de sus sueños), sería desalentador saber que es un mutanfobico. No se atreve a preguntar.

Erik, al parecer, no tiene tales compunciones. "Escucha," dice, su tono ligero pero con una capa de acero debajo, "si tienes algo en contra de los mutantes, deberíamos dejar de hablar. Soy un metaloquinético. Eso significa que yo-"

"Puedes mover metal," Charles respira, deleite corriendo a través de él. "Oh, eso es maravilloso."

"¿Entonces no eres mutanfobico?" Erik pregunta, alivio saliendo de la pregunta.

"¡En absoluto, amigo mío!" Charles se ríe despreocupada. "Verás, yo también soy un mutante. Telépata."

"¿En serio? Eso es… eso es increíble." Y Erik realmente suena sorprendido. "No estaba seguro de… Iba a decirte que si no te gustaba la idea de los mutantes, no quería hablar más. Pero eres un mutante. Esto es bueno."

"Esto es bueno", repite Charles, la emoción hace difícil quedarse quieto. Su mente está girando. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedir un que se encuentren?

Antes de que pueda decidir, Erik dice, "Tu pizza estará allí pronto. Hablaremos más tarde."

Charles parpadea ante el despido abrupto. "Oh. Bien."

Cuelga confundido. Pensaba que esa conversación iba a alguna parte. Aparentemente es peor leyendo a la gente -sin el beneficio de su telepatía- de lo que pensaba.

Pero cuando llega su pizza, entiende: ahí, escrito en la tapa, está el nombre de Erik y un número. ¿Llámame después de las seis? ' está escrito debajo.

Su corazón salta mientras busca su celular y guarda el número de Erik en sus contactos. Lo mira fijamente durante un largo momento, sin atreverse a creerlo. Quiere llamarle inmediatamente. Luego mira al reloj, todavía debe esperar seis horas. Maldita sea.

No logra nada en toda la tarde. Su estómago está demasiado ocupado haciéndose nudos como para que se concentre. Hace meses que no tiene una cita. Últimamente, ha vuelto a su antiguo hábito de ir de bar en bar, y por divertido que pueda ser, ha estado buscando algo un poco más sustancial. Su hermana menor ya tiene una relación que ha durado más que cualquiera de las suyas. No puede negar que está un poco celoso sobre lo mucho que Hank y Raven se adoran. Él quiere eso. Siempre ha querido eso, y esta es la primera vez que ha estado dispuesto a admitirlo a sí mismo.

Si Erik le pide salir… oh Dios. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debe hacer en una cita? ¿Qué diablos debe usar? Lana no—no importa lo mucho que le guste, está de _acuerdo_ con Raven en que le hace parecer más viejo y más formal de lo que le gustaría. Él mentalmente echa una mirada a través de su armario. ¿Pantalones de mezclilla? ¿Camisetas? ¿Una buena camisa? Al menos, estarán frente a frente, lo que significa que, con su telepatía en buen estado, Charles estará mil veces más tranquilo.

Se preocupa tanto que las seis llegan antes de estar listo. Ni siquiera ha pensado en qué decir todavía. Agoniza por ello durante cinco minutos antes de decidirse a improvisar. Pulsando la llamada, mantiene la respiración mientras la linea suena.

Apenas pasan dos segundos antes de que Erik conteste. "¿Hola?"

"¡Erik! Habla Charles."

"Charles. Me alegra que llamaras. no estaba seguro si lo harías."

Charles se ríe. "¿Cómo podría resistirme?"

"Sí, bueno… Quería preguntar si estás libre el miércoles para el almuerzo. Podría venir por la tienda, y obtener tu pizza personalmente."

No es una cita entonces. Charles suelta un suspiro.

Entonces Erik añade: "Si vinieras a la una, me encontrarías en mi hora de almuerzo. Podríamos… compartir una pizza."

Es una _cita_ entonces. El corazón de Charles martillea contra su pecho. "Sí. Eso suena genial. ¿Una en punto?"

"Sí. ¿Te veo aquí?"

"Si, nos vemos."

Charles cuelga y baja su teléfono. Luego lo levanta inmediatamente para enviarle un mensaje a Raven. Va a necesitar un serio apoyo táctico con su vestuario.

*****

Nunca ha estado en la Pizzeria Frost antes. El lugar es más espacioso y elegante de lo que esperaba. En el momento en que entra en la tienda, la campana en la puerta tintineando mientras ingresa, es golpeado por el aroma de pizza recién horneada y pan de ajo. Su estómago, incluso retorcido por los nervios, gruñe en respuesta.

La chica detrás del mostrador le dirige una mirada aburrida a él mientras se acerca. "¿Qué será?"

Charles escanea el restaurante rápidamente. Hay un trabajador barriendo en la esquina, pero parece que tiene doce años. Él ve otros tres en la cocina, pero ninguno de ellos tanto como mirar su camino. ¿Cuál es Erik?

"Hola", dice, colocando su mejor sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Estoy aquí para-"

Los ojos de la chica se ensanchan, y la sorpresa pasa por su mente, seguida rápidamente por un asombro más profundo. Se gira y grita hacia la cocina, "¡Erik! Charles está aquí. ¡Y es _muy guapo_!"

Charles ríe. "Gracias por eso." Su mirada vuela hacia el hombre que emerge de la cocina y- Oh Dios, Angel no había _exagerado en absoluto_. Erik es hermoso, alto, delgado con una cara que parece como si hubiera sido cincelado a la perfección. Es más alto que Charles, pero también lo eran la mayoría de los hombres. Charles encuentra sus ojos clavados en los musculosos antebrazos de Erik mientras el hombre se limpia las manos sobre su delantal y camina hacia el mostrador.

"¿Charles?" pregunta Erik, con los ojos sobre él evaluativamente. Esa voz suena aún mejor en persona.

"Sí. Hola." Extiende su mano. "Encantado de conocerte, Erik."

Erik le da a su mano un apretón firme. Sus dedos están deliciosa mente cálidos. "Hice que Sean hiciera lo de siempre. Hay una mesa en la parte de atrás." Duda. "Eso, si todavía quieres."

La incertidumbre en la voz de Erik hace sonreír a Charles. Roza su mente contra la de Erik y dice, _Me encantaría, mi amigo_.

Erik se sobresalta ante el contacto, y por un segundo, Charles tiene miedo de que Erik se vaya a molestar. Algunas personas odian su telepatía, odian lo intrusivo que se siente. No puede explicar lo natural que es para él, tan normal para él como escuchar con sus oídos o tocar con sus dedos. Ser odiado por eso es como ser odiado por saber respirar.

Pero entonces una sonrisa lenta se extiende a través de la cara de Erik, cálida y amistosa. La Semana del Tiburón de hecho, Charles piensa mientras cuenta los dientes de Erik. Pero no es del todo desagradable. De hecho, no es desagradable en absoluto.

"Vamos", dice Erik, ahora ansioso. Toma la mano de Charles. "Podemos comer, y puedo mostrarte lo que puedo hacer."

Charles sonríe tan amplia mente que duele. "No puedo esperar."

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
